Amileah Trevelyan One-Shots
by Rowena Bensel
Summary: Short glimpses into the life and adventures of Amileah Trevelyan, Inquisitor of the Inquisition. Also an archer, rogue, estranged daughter, Red Jenny, lover of high places, trashy romances, and a certain ex-templar commander.
1. In the distance

_Set between the Assault on Adamant Fortress and The Grand Masquerade at Haramshiral._

* * *

Cullen placed the last report into the outbox and stood up with a stretch, before leaving his office and heading out over the battlements. The Inquisitor would be returning today, and he wanted to be the first to spot her.

He wasn't entirely sure when they'd started this tradition, whether is was before or after the mire, or maybe after Crestwood, but here it was. Amileah would leave with a team to complete a mission, and when she returned, he would be waiting above the gate, ready to meet her at the stables. They'd even started to lay bets on it; if he reached her before she could dismount, he would decide their evening activities, if not, she would. Not that they wouldn't have fun either way.

Amileah. His dear, sweet Leah. She'd only been gone a week and a half, having had to assist Sera with a matter of Red Jenny business, but he ached to see her again. Her wine red hair that framed her face like a portrait, her eyes that sparkled like turquoise when she was happy, the scar along her jawline that stretched when she smiled, the freckles scattered across her face that fell down to her shoulders and chest. The way she laughed, how she drew her bow, everything about her made his heart start singing. If only he knew how to tell her.

"Commander," a soldier nearby said, jolting him from his reminiscing. She pointed out over the pass, and he could see a spot of color in the distance. A few minutes resolved the color to distinct shapes. Sera and Dorian riding alongside each other, Sera's motions seeming like she was telling an expressive story. Cassandra a little ahead, likely looking out for threats, but with less urgency since home was right ahead. And Amileah in the lead, her head tilted up to look at the walls. Cullen smiled and raised his arm in greeting.

Amileah raised her arm in reply to his, and he could see, in his mind's eye if not his actual ones, the smile that was on her face. After a minute, she dropped her arm and pushed her horse into a canter. In turn, Cullen turned and raced for the stairwell.

He had to dodge around a pair of merchants heading up the stairs, so he lost some time, but he still managed to hit the ground as Amileah slowed to a stop at the stable entrance. She'd passed her reins to a stableboy and was just swinging her leg over the horse's back when he came up behind her and took hold of her waist. He stepped back, pulling her away from he horse as her hands came back and gripped his forearms.

He smiled as she tipped her head back to look up at him with a small pout. "I believe I win this round."

"I was in the middle of the dismount," she argued, but her pout melted into a smile as she said it.

"But you didn't complete it. I win." Cullen set her right on her feet, then pulled her in tight as she turned around. "I missed you so much," he said before kissing her.

One of her hands rested on his bicep while the other on his forearm as she leaned up into the kiss. She pulled back, but kept the forehead touching his. "I missed you too."

They stood together for a minute, then she stepped back. "I have to give a full report to Josephine and get briefed on what Lord Harrmond's death could mean for us, but afterwards I'm all yours."

"Wonderful," Cullen gave her another quick kiss. "Then I'll get everything ready. Meet me in my office when you're done."

"Will do." With a defined reluctance, Amileah left his arms and started walking towards the keep. Cullen smiled after her for a minute, then headed to the kitchens. He had some preparing to do.


	2. Smut in hidden places

_Set sometime between the Assault on Adamant and the Arbor Wilds._

 _note: The Dan mentioned in this chapter is Dan Adaar, a companion to Amileah along with his sister Thira, and currently training for his duel for Josephine's hand._

* * *

Amileah sat in the desk chair, idly flipping through the book in her hands. Oh my, that was rather scandalous. Definitely at least a four handkerchiefs fluttered in shock scene. Now just to wait for-

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra said, some small alarm creeping in her voice when she saw what Amileah was reading. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Dan's fencing training, when I noticed this on the table." Amileah closed the book and looked at the cover. " 'A Captain's Vows, by Marquise Euphrasie Lainore'. Wasn't this one Dorian recommended? 'The only good book ever to come out of Tholomyès', didn't he say?" She raised a brow at Cassandra.

The other woman's cheeks pinkened as came over and snatched the book back. "Yes, he did. He thought I would enjoy it."

"I can see why." Amileah stood up. "You know, the description of the captain in there sounds a lot like our very own Captain Rylen."

"R-Really. I hadn't noticed." Now the seeker's face was bright red, and she clutched the book closer to her chest. "What about Dan's training did you want to know?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It can wait, I think I'll let you continue reading." Amileah tapped the book before heading for th stairs. "And I want to borrow that when you're done. Might give Cullen and I some ideas."

"Amileah!" Cassandra called after her, but Amileah didn't stop until she was on the third step.

"Oh, you might want to ask him out sometime soon, Vivienne's got 20 sovereigns on after the thirtieth of Solace, and I really don't wanna pay up."

"Wait, what!?" Cassandra let that sink in for a second, then charged with a yell of "AMILEAH!" But the Inquisitor was already running away, racing out of the smithy. While some looked up to see what the fuss was, no one paid much attention to the Herald of Andraste being chased down by the Lady Seeker. It's just another day at Skyhold.


End file.
